Low-light imaging on cellphone cameras is one of the biggest limitations of mobile photography, and a competing feature on smartphones. Using a flash can improve photographs by brightening up the scene; however, it can also lead to loss of the pleasing warmth of the image. Using the flash can also make parts of the scene that are far from its reach look further dark in the image. Moreover, it can cause specularities in certain areas leading to the loss of texture.